Wish Upon A Star
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: (AU)- All little Tsuna wanted, was to be loved. So when he was denied of it, he made a wish upon a star. When he went to bed, litle did he know that Lady Fate decided to grant him his wish in the form of a man with brown hair and amber eyes.
1. Chapter 1

*Written by Azrael; First Fanfic here.

*  
>The little brunet never wanted much. All he wanted was someone to love him as he is.<br>But his Mama was always in her little world, giggling, smiling, and chatting up with the neighbors as though there is nothing wrong with people calling him names or bruises blossoming on his skin. His Papa does appear from time to time, loud, confident and the room just lit up whenever he enters.

Even his mama lit up with joy, only for it to dim when his papa left and cover it with her smiles so that he wouldn't see her sad.  
>(Sometimes, this is one of the few things that really make him angry and he would ignore his papa purposely to get back at him for making his mama sad. Even though there are times mama would accidently hurt him with her words and actions. But he still loves his mama.)<p>

He knows his family isn't perfect and he love them all the same.

But he is sad. Very.

He could feel his heart aching in pain when his peers call him names, some even beating him up for their own pleasure and all the little brunet could do was to ask _why? _And cry.

And he hated every moment of feeling and _being_ helpless.

What he hated most was the negligence of his parents but he could not say a thing. Because he loves them like the earth revolves around the sun and _somehow, _he would nearly forget every moment, every single time they have failed to take notice.

Leaving a lingering, vague memory on the edge of his mind.

Was it because it was something that had never happened or was it something he wished it had never happened?

So on a certain night where the stars seem to be swallowed into the darkness and the moon fades into the background, he wished fervently when a star dropped from the sky, falling down, down, down.

_Please,_ he wished with all his might, pushing away the ache of an empty heart. _Please, let me have someone I could confide. Someone who will love me. Love me and protect me as I will do the same._

The star continues to fall, leaving a fiery trail behind.

_Please, _he begged.

_Please give me a brother._

At that moment, the falling star vanished into the inky black sky and the entire sky brightens up with all the hidden stars twinkling merrily, casting a magical feel across the entire place.

Satisfied, the brunet crawled back to his warm bed and snuggled under the soft covers, ignoring the pain that throb every time his bruises was touched. He yawned softly, his eyelids getting heavier every moment until sleep wrapped around his mind and pulled him into dreamland.  
>He never did saw a man blinking into existence, his eyes filled with surprise, pain and many other feelings that never did fully filled the pair of warm chocolate orbs.<p>

That night, little Sawada Tsunayoshi wish was granted by Lady Fate.

"Wish it, believe it, and it will be so."  
>― Deborah Smith, <em>Alice at Heart<em>


	2. Chapter 2

*I guess this would be somewhat similar of a drabble format…I'm so tired…

*To Mimimi-san: I'm more than happy to agree :) Thank you.

* I thank thee for all the likes, fav & reviews :)

* * *

><p>The little brunet could feel his heart beat all over the place, a warmth spread across his chest when he saw a young man with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and amber eyes sitting at the dining table, looking at him kindly with a kind of quiet joy.<p>

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," The man said quietly, rising from his seat and walking towards him, "My name is Natsu." He stopped in front of him, kneeling down slowly, his amber levelled with his warm brown orbs.

Tsuna eyes widened and grinned, his arms wrapping around Natsu's neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck, belatedly realized that Natsu smelled faintly like the aftermath of a storm. He squealed in happiness when Natsu whispered into his ears that he is here because of his wish, happiness filling up his little heart so much that he had missed the fact that Natsu is still stiff under his touch, only relaxing several minutes later and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Ara," Tsuna turned to face his mother that had just walked out of the kitchen, a smile threatening to split his face still adorned on his face, "Tsu-Kun, this is Natsu-Kun. He's your cousin and he lost his family months ago," Pity and sadness fleeted across her equally brown orbs, "So Natsu-Kun will be staying with us, ne, Tsu-kun?"

She chuckled when his eyes sparkled while Natsu gently pulled away from him, a gentle smile tilt his lips upwards.

The man stood up slowly and ruffled the little boy's fluffy hair fondly, ignoring the slight flinch from the boy. "Well, better get ready quickly, kiddo. You don't want to miss Nana-san amazing breakfast, do you?" Natsu chuckled when the kid bobbed his head and rushed upstairs, wincing when he heard him falling over his feet several times.

He gave a fond sigh and shuffled back to his seat silently, not missing the reprimanding look from Nana.

"Natsu-kun, didn't I told you to call me Mama? Hm?" She huffed and Natsu laughed softly, his eyes darkened slightly with memories about his mother from his world before tucking it away carefully, making sure that it won't surface back anytime. He inclined his head slightly, his placid smile still in place, a look of affection dancing in his eyes.

(All in all, he hopes that Nana won't see the faint tremble in his hands and the hot tears that was prevented from spilling down by closing his eyes.)

"Of course, mama."

* * *

><p>"I can take Tsu-kun to school, Natsu-kun." A small frown pulled the female brunet lips downward while Natsu smiled.<p>

"It's Natsu and I'm more than happy to take Tsunayoshi to school, mama," He gave a soft smile when he felt a small hand slipped into his, his hand placed upon Tsuna's head, mussing his hair.

"We are going off!" The little boy waved goodbye happily, pulling Natsu eagerly. He can't help it! After all, he had a new brother!

Natsu chuckled before ruffling his hair gently again, his steps are slow but steady, anchoring Tsuna upright.

"Slow down, kiddo," his voice was warm and Tsuna wants nothing but to snuggle and wrap himself in that warm, "You're going to be tripping everywhere if you don't."

The brunet's pace dropped to a stop and he could feel a dreading cold surging across his body. He blushed heavily and his gaze dropped to his feet, his heart pounding harder. He didn't meant to trip everywhere, it's just that… running instead of walking has become a habit of his. This way, he could get away from the bullies and taunting that always echo in his mind. His hands played with the hems of his shirt, still unable to meet Natsu's gaze when Natsu's hands gently cupped his cheeks, bringing his head up.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi," The little brunet could feel his heart hammering, the urge to throw up getting tempting, "Tsuna, look at me."

Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes and he could feel his embarrassment increasing, the weight of it so heavy that it pushes his head down as soon as Natsu loosened his hold. He bit down on his lips and his face scrunched up in an effort not to cry.

_Don't cry! Stupid! Stop crying!_ His hands quickly came up to wipe the tears that were rolling down his cheek before he froze.

Natsu's kneeled down and peered at his face from underneath, a gentle smile on his lips as his fingers wipe away the falling tears.

"Tsuna," his voice was soft, warm and tender and several other emotions tinted it, though the brunet can't really make out what it was, his eyes scrunched closed.

"Tsuna, it's okay," He opened his eyes reluctantly, several tears falling down in process, "It's okay. It's okay to trip everywhere; it's okay to fall down."

Natsu eyes warmed even further. "It's okay."

His gaze slides and clashed with amber coloured ones. "R-Really? Y-You… won't leave me like Papa did?"

The man flinched and if possible, the amber colour swirled furiously within his eyes. In a heartbeat, strong, warm and gentle arms wrapped around his petite form.

"Never."

Tsuna tilt his head that rest on his chest thoughtfully, the beat of Natsu's heart lulling him into a sense of security, popping his panic bubbles.

"Promise?"

He hears a laughter rumbling deeply in Natsu's chest before his voice drops into his ears, grim with determination.

"Promise."

And the both of them beamed a smile at each other, Tsuna giggling with a wide grin and a huff of laughter from Natsu.

In that moment, the entire world had never been more bright and brilliant in their eyes.

* * *

><p>"I promise, I will keep all my promises"<br>― Nikhil Yadav


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys, there might be a slight change in the way the story will be written.

-Sorry, some edits were made with regards to spelling & grammar.

* * *

><p>The brunet was eight when the number of his bullies increased.<p>

At first there were only a few boys who started his torturing routine and in the starting, it was frowned upon by the rest, so they could only beat him up when the others aren't looking.

But somehow, someway, the teachers stop displaying disapproval when the acts play out in front of them.

His classmates started joining in.

Before he knew it, school has become his personal hell.

They taunt him, laugh at his clumsiness, every movement he made was scrutinized and the brunet hated it.

He hates it to the very core of his bones, where his very being vibrates with anger, his every cells screaming at him to do something nasty back to his bullies.

But he doesn't.

He doesn't, couldn't and just can't raise a hand against them.

_Why?_

That's something he would like to figure out too.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna?" The brunet flinched before quickly slipping his orange shirt on while carefully avoiding the bandage he had wrapped around his wounds, several red and angry, while some fading and overlapping.<p>

He twitched when he saw his door opened (he sighed in relief inwardly when his shirt has been on him just in time) and an equally brown, messy hair popped into the room before Natsu came in.

"Tsuna?"

"Y-Yes?" He squeaked, his arm flailing around as he tried to cover up his nervousness (choking on his saliva in the process).

He hacks violently and bit down on his lips slightly when he saw Natsu narrowed his amber eyes (_Eyes that often stares far out into the emptiness_) at his gesture before sighing.

Tsuna faltered slightly, his hands playing at the hem of his shirt when the familiar feeling of cold dread spread through his body.

_Again. How pathetic. What must Natsu think of me now? Will he hate me? Would he leave-_

He snapped out of his thoughts when something soft brushed against his cheeks.

There in front of the brunet eyes was Natsu.

Only his warm brown eyes are now burning amber, glinting like fire while brushing his fingers gently across his cheeks with a somber look, something dark skulking in his eyes before disappearing all together.

"Tsuna, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

But the brunet only ducked his head further and lowered his gaze.

He wants to but he can't.

He opens his mouth slowly, only for words on the tip of his tongue to be swallowed back immediately.

He's scared.

_Of what?_ That is still something he has yet to figure out.

So the brunet only shakes his head before grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs so that they could proceed with the activities they had planned out for the weekend.

Natsu arched an eyebrow and shot a suspicious glance at the brunet when Tsuna slowed to a stop outside the house.

"T-Thanks," The brunet whispered, barely audible to anyone but Natsu and turned to give a wobbly smile, only for his face to turn red and continues tugging Natsu towards their destination.

He heaved a relief when he heard a small chuckle and a fond, resigned sigh from Natsu.

* * *

><p>He knows that Natsu is furious.<p>

From the way his body appears beside him immediately as he coughs weakly, limp against the wall, his eyes blazing like the color of fire.

"Scram." The brunet blinked when he saw his bullies who were sneering at him minutes ago turns pale and whimper before running off. He could feel his eyebrows rising to his hairline.

Natsu never even raised his voice, his tone still calm as usual. Curious, he turns to face Natsu, wincing when he saw the wild rage tightly wound around Natsu beside him with a flash of steel in his eyes.

No wonder they ran off.

"Tsunayoshi-" He blinked, and blinked again in confusion because Natsu only use his full name when he was serious.

"Look at me, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-!" He idly wonders why his surrogate brother sounds like he was in a panic while trying to clear his view of the black dots dancing around, Natsu slowly fading to a dark shadow as he hovers around him.

He lifted the corner of his lips weakly, a lingering thought vanishing just before he submitted to darkness willingly.

_Natsu… I'm smiling. So there's no need for you to worry about me. I'm fine._

* * *

><p>He wakes up to his mother's worried face and Natsu's impassive look.<p>

Nana was ecstatic that her son has woken up, quickly making a beeline towards the exit to find the doctor while Natsu stayed behind with Tsuna, the two working flawlessly together to protect their precious brunet.

When Nana speed out of the door, Natsu turns and pins Tsuna with a searching look before he sighs and drop into the chair beside the brunet's bed.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna fidget slightly, his gaze still transfixed on the baby blue blanket his hands were playing with.

"Y-Yes?"

"What are you going to do when others confronts or bully you in the future?"

Tsuna frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration before he looks up to face Natsu.

"R-Run?"

Natsu's gaze takes on a faraway look before he snaps out of it and levelled an unreadable look at the brunet.

"You know that you can't run forever, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet puffs his cheeks up in irritation. He knows that he can't run forever! Not to mention, it sounded pretty scary to do so. But he doesn't want to fight!

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna peered at Natsu curiously, momentarily snapped out of his musing. "I know that you don't want to fight, but," Here, Natsu heaved a sigh. "But you can't run forever. You'll have to fight back, Tsunayoshi."

"B-But I don't want to f-fight!"

He doesn't want to fight and hurt others.

_Why?_

Why? Because-

His bottom lips wobbled.

Because he knows how painful it would be.

So he can't do it. Not when he, himself, knows how painful it can be.

The way his heart would ache while his skin tore when he fell and skid across the rough floor, throbbing painfully with humiliation burning in his face as the thought of _isitmyfault_ eats his confidence at the corner of his mind.

How tears would fall unwillingly on his way back home as doubts about his life gnaws at his mind.

Where he contemplates is it worth living when he had to face the taunts from his classmates who can easily rip him apart with only words.

"I-I can't." He crouched slightly when he realized tears has built up at the corner of his lips and falling fast. No, he doesn't want to see Natsu's disappointed look at his display of weakness.

He crouched further, only to jump slightly when he felt a warm embrace, his tears surfacing and falling faster than he could comprehend.

"Na-" He choked slightly on his tears. "Natsu?"

"Shh… It's alright, let it all out." The brunet's breath hitched when he heard Natsu's given permission to cry.

_It's alright to cry? You and Mama won't be sad?_

But the brunet never did express those words out with him busy, trying to stop his tears and not make any noise but it soon hurts too much to hold it in and he released a cry before breathing harshly.

Tsuna could feel himself drowning in embarrassment because he wasn't just crying out loud, but he had forgotten to breathe too.

After several of minutes, he finds himself calming down while Natsu continues to rub soothing circles on his back.

He peers up shyly and beamed when he didn't see any disappointment from Natsu's gaze.

"Are you feeling better now, Tsu-kun?"

The brunet groaned and buries his face in the crook of Natsu's neck, hoping that his mother and the doctor besides her did not see his tears.

"Y-Yes, Mama…"

That aside, he is glad that his family is laughing and hopes that the worry sneaking around in his mother's brown orbs will dissipate and Natsu's equally warm ones would brighten up again.

His attention snapped back to reality when Natsu sighed, fingers carding through his hair.

"I understand that you are adverse towards fighting but Tsuna… I'm sure one day that you'll have to choose to fight in order to protect. So in preparation for that day, I'll be training you after you've recovered. At least those bullies can't give you a light concussion again."

_Eh? Protect? Training?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna watches Natsu staring out into space for the nth time as he sits quietly in their backyard. The brunet creeps closer and he couldn't help but notice how empty his cousinsurrogate brother seems.

As if his soul has left.

And more often than not, the little brunet wonders what he and his mama looks in those pair of warm yet lonely brown eyes.

Will those distances and sadness finally disappear one day?

His lips quirk slightly.

Of course it would, because he'll be giving his best and he and his mama will give Natsu lots and lots of love to chase away those lingering sadness.

He beamed and bounced into the backyard, startling a bright chuckle from the older brunet.

Tsuna grin widens.

_Look_, he thinks to himself, _whoever has caused that sadness in Natsu, look carefully. Because mama and I will take it away. Take it all away._

_We'll put a biiiiiig smile on his face and I'll never let anyone take it away._

_I'll protect it._

Tsuna blinked.

Is that what Natsu meant?

_If that is what he meant…_

Tsuna whirled around, his eyes bright with determination.

"Natsu, teach me. Teach me how to protect."

The older teen smile and Tsuna couldn't help the grin stretching across his face because, just for a moment, Natsu had smiled, like he was proud of Tsuna.

A warm hand gently ruffled his hair.

"Sure, as long you can keep up with me, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid! I'm already eight!"

"Right, right. Whatever you say, kid."

"N-Natsu!"


End file.
